Currently, in the field of manufacturing a liquid crystal display, the transporting of a substrate on a sputtering device relies substantially on vertical transporting by a substrate carrying apparatus. Wherein, as shown in FIG. 1, the substrate carrying apparatus comprises a vertical bearing plate 100, a lower bearing base 200 and an upper holding base 300; the lower bearing base 200 and the upper holding base 300 are provided at the downside and upside of a side surface of the vertical bearing plate 100 respectively, and the vertical bearing plate 100, the lower bearing base 200 and the upper holding base 300 together constitute a carrying space for placing the substrate 400; the upper holding base 300 is provided with multiple positioning clips 500, and the left and right sides of the vertical bearing plate 100 along the carrying space are provided with multiple positioning clips 500, which positioning clips 500 are used for positioning the substrate from the upper end, left end and right end.
When using the substrate carrying apparatus in prior art to transport a substrate 400, the positioning clips 500 are all opened, and the substrate 400 is transported into the carrying space by a manipulator, and placed on the lower bearing base 200; then the positioning clips 500 are closed, and position the substrate 400 from the top end, left end and right end of the substrate 400, so that the positioning and holding and transporting of the substrate 400 on the transporting line is realized. However, during loading the substrate 400 with the substrate carrying apparatus in the prior art, when the manipulator places the substrate 400 on the lower bearing base, the substrate 400 undergoes a falling process, and if the altitude of the manipulator is too high while releasing the substrate 400 in operation, the substrate 400 would impact the lower bearing base 200, so that get damage. Besides, the substrate 400 held by this kind of substrate carrying apparatus easily waggles during the transportation, has a risk of being detached from the positioning clips 500 so as to fall. If the holding forces of the positioning clips 500 are increased, the substrate may easily get damaged, resulting in fragment.